mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Resurrection
Dimitri was long gone from engines. Purple bastards gone, so he go to quarter. Check if all is good. He shit is all facking tossed oppa, stupid purple fackers... He step into room, he small table push from wall, drawer on bed, matress flipped, he money gone. He sigh as he shoved drawer back into slot, and pick coveralls and throw in pile on bed that is just my CLOTHES He shake head as folding. He took care of mess and removed clothes from floor and fix up, and took sheets off bed. His eyes widened as he see jumble of wires shoved between bed and wall. please don't be fucked He scooped and cradled the machine in his arms, eyebrows knit in concern. He was careful to touch battery positive before continued contact. He pick it up and lay it down. He ran light hand, splaying out pieces. "Wires bent, need reroll, maybe even need new wire, malleability being blessing and curse... Battery is shaken but safe, battery housing is ok... Now to your fragile places, Nikolai..." He dug behind him for gloves to protect the gun. He took deep breath and thought slowly and carefully "Ok, so static is bad for your parts Nikolai, so let's try and see if you got your boards fried..." He dug for an indicator in his tossed chest, moving with a purpose. He finally found it, cracked. He sighed and tried it. It booted "Okay, little pizdets is cracked, so let's make it count, da?" He said softly "Now, looking at you, I can tell auxillary interface board is cracked, but that is no big deal, I get new one with screen and casing for you Niko. Now what is concerning is regulator. If that is dead then I have to recode and rewire it.... Thank God I attach in safe wire mesh." He looked at it. It was positioned to sit to up and to the right of the 'cartridge' slot that would house the battery. He looked at it... It was good. It needed a little love and soldering. He took the thin wires and pushed them at the place they need. He then went to the rest of it, the primary interface panel. This give more than just charge read out. It interface censors on gun, seeing if all is in working order. It show charge state. It was a crude system, but Nikolai would be work of art someday. There was no regulator but he still had to see if it could move a charge through, lest any static ruin it. The battery booted into the primary interface directly, the regulator having a say before it would interface with the display, so he had to be sure to have a handle on the regulator before attempting anything. He took his soldering gun and pressed the indicators prongs into the board. He sat back satisfied. He looked between the board and the primitive loading station, at the kill switch and future eject button. He must be careful. He scooped it up and set it on the pelican chest he kept in his bunk, and readied the mag reader and the battery. "Ok Nikolai. This might be bad time but we must test you out. For first time... There are no sensors to short circuit, right now you are nothing more that crudely bent wires and a battery with some damaged circuitry. But I love you... Please don't die." Stifling a tear, he plugged in the battery, and turned on the indicator. He flipped the dead switch, wincing and hoping all would go well... He waved the device and looked at the indicator. It read the mishaped magnetic field of the Gauss rifle. He smiled and shut it off, and patted Nikolai "Thank you, child. I will fix you." He pulled out the wiring of the rifle and proceeded to focus on the circuitry of the board. He had shopping to do on Valentine... He was a good few hours into inspection of Nikolai, he had returned to natural rhythm, his English once again thick with gopnik. He had heard scrambling, screaming, and hollering but he shook it off. He had to focus. One false move and Nikolai is hurt. He moved with steady and sure hands over the delicate machine. He sat back "This is hard work Niko. I think we're good for now. I'm sorry but I need drink" He sniffled and looked around. His bunk was still mess. He flopped onto bed to take breather and let his hand hang over left side of bed, swinging back and forth, the cold metal soothing... Until he hit glass lightly "Oppa?" He pulled the kvass, still wrapped in coveralls and warm. It had been sufficient time... He had KVASS! He laughed loud and heart, popping lid for sip. He sighed as it met his bearded lips "Ahhhhahaha! Just like babushka used to make!" He smiled and ran to galley, and secured several glasses, pouring himself drink. He finished and sat it down empty on table. He then made up another four, counting his glass and gripped them in his hands as he made way through ship. He know where doc was. Doc was hurt pretty bad, hopefully glass of spring will help him. He stepped into medbay and looked around. "DORIAN! I have something important to sh